


One Day

by fishliners



Series: EriDave Fright Nights 2020 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Ghost Dave Strider, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishliners/pseuds/fishliners
Summary: Eridan Ampora doesn't know the laws of nature or reality or religion or magic or whatever determines it, but he doesn't bother arguing. All he knows is that every single year, there's one day where the boundary between the physical world and Purgatory is able to be crossed: Halloween.One day.Every year.Eridan makes his time count.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Series: EriDave Fright Nights 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986034
Kudos: 15





	One Day

The sound of rain makes Eridan’s gut twist in anxiety as he gets dressed, hurriedly pulling on his striped pants and sweater. He reaches over to his window, pulling the blinds open. Nothing more than a light drizzle, it seems. Still, Eridan doesn’t relax. Yesterday’s forecast hadn’t mentioned any rain for the day, and he isn’t certain if conditions are going to get any better. He rummages through his closet, pulling on an overcoat and grabbing an umbrella. Checking his watch, he picks up his pace. Eridan sets the umbrella beside the front door to his apartment so he doesn’t forget, doubling back to his bedroom. In his bathroom, he undergoes one last short round of personal grooming. He brushes his hair, brushes his teeth, flosses, rinses with mouthwash, spritzes some breath spray, and pops a breath mint in his mouth. He can’t take any risks, not today. Eridan isn’t entirely satisfied with himself, but he never is. Instead, he suppresses his internal criticisms of himself and rushes out of the apartment, making sure to grab his umbrella before leaving.

The elevator can’t descend fast enough, but Eridan is lucky enough to not stop on any other floor. Instead, he reaches the ground level without interruption, sprinting out of the elevator, out of the building, and onto the streets.

Eridan navigates along the sidewalk, alternating between light jogging and strong speed-walking as he weaves around people. It’s nearly midnight on a Friday night, but Eridan still can’t help but curse under his breath about how busy the city is. He finally reaches the corner of the street, darting into the tiny flower shop. The sweet elderly woman behind the counter greets him with a grin, waving him over.

“What’ll it be, dear?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

“The usual. I’m in a bit of a rush,” Eridan bluntly replies, checking his watch again.

“Oh dear, I was only teasing,” the florist replies, reaching under the counter. She places a bouquet of red roses on the counter, wrapped up and ready for presentation. “Thought you were running kind of late compared to usual, so I prepared in advance...just in case.”

Eridan lets out a soft sigh of relief, swiping his card and grabbing the bouquet in a haste. “Sorry, just...yeah, runnin’ late. You’re a lifesaver, I mean it.” Without another word, he darts out the door and back onto the busy sidewalk. 

He hails down a taxi with greater ease than he had expected, but there’s still a gnawing anxiety in the back of his mind. Other than giving his destination, Eridan is quiet for the ride, staring down at his watch as though it’s a ticking time bomb. Eventually, the driver pulls up to the stop, and Eridan hops out with a quiet “ _ thanks _ .”

The rain continues to drizzle, still nothing close to harsh downpour. Regardless, Eridan opens up his umbrella, briskly walking down the sidewalk and through the wide-open gates. Damp grass squelches lightly beneath his feet, the drizzling rain softly pattering on his umbrella. He navigates through the rows of granite and marble headstones, following the path he had taken time and time again. Eventually, he reaches the familiar marble headstone. Inscribed with an  _ In loving memory  _ at the top and dates of birth and death at the bottom, it doesn’t stand out to the average passerby. But sandwiched between the heartfelt words and the cold numbers is a name.

**DAVE STRIDER**

Eridan glances down at his watch, letting out a sigh of relief as he sees  _ 11:59 PM _ on the digital display. In spite of his late start, the terrible weather, and traffic, he’s early. He reaches into the bouquet, pulling out a single rose to place on the damp grass.

“ _ Boo _ .”

Eridan jumps slightly, turning around.

_ There he is. _

Eridan sets the umbrella and bouquet on the ground, walking over to Dave. He places a hand on Dave’s cheek, making sure he’s really here. This isn’t their first Halloween together, but every year, Eridan fears something will change. Maybe Dave won’t materialize this time, maybe he’s moved on, maybe it was all in his own mind these past few years. But every single time, his ring-clad fingers brush against Dave’s soft face. 

A smirk tugs at Dave’s lips.

“Still don’t know how I always manage to scare you when you know my routine. Shit defense mechanisms, I guess,” he teases.

Eridan doesn’t even bother responding, instead wrapping his arms around Dave in a strong hug.

“Fuck...fuckin’ missed you so much,” Eridan says, his voice teetering just on the precipice of cracking. 

“Missed you too, babe,” Dave responds, reciprocating the hug. “Purgatory is a bitch, you have no idea.”

Eridan breaks the hug, only to move his hands up to Dave’s head to pull him in for a kiss. Dave closes his eyes, and Eridan does the same. There’s a warmth in Eridan’s chest that he hasn’t felt in a while, and he sinks into that feeling, that soft pleasure. Dave, on the other hand, seems to be moving his hands around to Eridan’s ass, cupping it through his overcoat and pants. It’s enough for Eridan to pull back, breaking the kiss and opening his eyes.

“Christ, already gettin’ touchy, huh?” he asks, shaking his head slightly. He takes a brief moment to grab the discarded umbrella and bouquet, placing the roses in Dave’s hands and holding the umbrella over their heads. He reaches into his overcoat with his free hand, pulling out a pair of aviators, which he gently places on Dave’s face.

“Figured I should get a head start on the touchy stuff, since we don’t have much time,” Dave replies, leaning in for another quick peck. “What’s first on the docket?”

Eridan double-checks his watch, still only a few minutes past midnight. He sighs, looking back up at Dave. “I wanted to take you on a walk through the park, since most people are at the bars and clubs right now, but the weather’s abys—”

“Lead the way, it’s fine with me,” Dave replies, moving to stand beside Eridan. He holds Eridan’s right hand in his left, holding the bouquet in his right hand. With that, Eridan leads Dave out of the cemetery.

As the couple walk towards the city park, the sidewalks become less and less crowded, getting out of the packed commercial areas. A light breeze rolls by, and Dave shivers slightly. 

“It’s the middle of the night at the end of October, fucking raining, yet the Powers That Be apparently insist on sending me back to the physical world in a fucking t-shirt,” Dave complains, shaking his head. “Can’t catch a break, I guess.”

“It’s okay, gimme a sec,” Eridan replies, stopping them in their tracks. He takes off his overcoat, and a visibly-begrudging Dave agrees to wear it. Eridan resumes guiding them to the park.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dave says.

“Oh c’mon, you would’ve teased me about it next year. Besides, my sweater is more than enough, I swear. I don’t succumb to extremes like you temperate humans,” Eridan teases.

“Not a human anymore,” Dave shoots back.

It’s meant as a joke. Eridan  _ knows  _ it’s meant as a joke. But hearing that and knowing it to be the truth still sends a pang of angst through his chest, and it apparently shows.

“Fuck, sorry, sometimes it just comes out... Trying to make the best of the situation, I guess. Humor in the tragedy and shit,” Dave says.

Eridan nods, but he stays quiet. Dave gives Eridan’s hand a gentle squeeze, and Eridan squeezes back. He knows Dave didn’t mean anything bad, it still just hurts to think about how he’s...whatever he is now. A ghost, a spirit, or something. So he pushes those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the park just ahead of them.

Even all these years later, Eridan still vividly remembers their first date here. They had been set up on a blind date by Rose; Dave because it gave Rose some time without Dave attached at her hip, Eridan because it ended all of his advances toward her. They had each snuck in their own alcohol to the late-night picnic in the park. Eridan brought a bottle of expensive wine, Dave had brought a six-pack of beer. They breezed through all of it, winding up laying out on their backs, staring up at the bright, starlit sky above. Eridan isn’t usually the type to kiss on first dates, but the alcohol wasn’t the deciding factor either. It had just felt...right. The next few hours of that first night together were spent in a less-romantic rundown Waffle House, drunk beyond belief, the beginning of something beautiful.

Eridan snaps back to the present when Dave pulls away, laying down in the wet grass of the park.

“What are you—”

“C’mon, two minutes with the stars,” Dave replies. “The rain stopped.”

Eridan closes the umbrella, setting it to the ground, before slowly lowering himself down onto the ground. He can feel the wetness making the back of his sweater and pants damp, but he can’t be bothered to complain. Instead, he takes Dave’s hand once more, staring up at the stars with him.

Both are silent, gazing up at the constellations dotting the dark sky. The full moon is bright and brilliant. Bittersweet tears sting at Eridan’s eyes, wishing every night could be like this. Uncomfortable, wet, but so entrenched in the sickeningly sweet love he feels pumping through him. He turns to plant a kiss to Dave’s cheek, before getting back up on his feet and helping Dave up on his.

“Shall we continue?”

Dave nods, picking up the umbrella. If this had been Before, Eridan would have insisted on carrying the umbrella, as any gentleman should offer. But he doesn’t raise an issue, instead quietly beginning to walk Dave through the park’s winding sidewalk.

They spend a good hour in the park, taking their time to reminisce on good memories and talk about how Eridan’s life has been. He tells Dave about how he’s trying to write a new book and about his inner musings about running for office. 

“You sure you want the media digging into your past and finding out you’re fucking a ghost?” Dave quips in response to that. But he covers up the joke with a kiss to his cheek, encouraging him on it. 

Dave, on the other hand, has been doing essentially nothing.

“Purgatory is purgatory, can’t really get up to all the usual shenanigans there,” he explains.

It causes Eridan some pause, giving Dave’s hand a soft squeeze.

“You know...you don’t... _ have _ to wait—”

“Shut up, fishlips,” Dave shoots him down, squeezing Eridan’s hand in return. “We go through this song and dance every time. You tell me I can move on to Whatever The Fuck Is Beyond There, and I tell you that you can bone someone else. We both say it’ll be okay if the other does that, we’re both lying, and we both know the other wouldn’t do it anyway. You’re stuck with me until you croak, and then after too,” he teases.

Dave’s tone comes off as so matter-of-fact. Eridan figures it is. He knows Dave won’t move onto the proper afterlife. He knows Dave knows he won’t try to find someone else on Earth. But each of them have that fear twisting in their guts that they’re too selfish, too needy to let the other go. Hearing Dave clear it up helps smooth out that tension in Eridan’s gut, and a soft smile comes across his face.

“You’re right,” he says, voice calm. “So...Waffle House?”

The next few hours are spent in a cheap 24-hour diner a few streets over. The Waffle House had closed decades earlier, but this would do. Dave and Eridan continue to talk about their favorite memories and what they missed most about each other over the past year, all through stuffed faces of pancakes and bacon. The sun begins to shine into the diner, finally hitting how long they’ve spent there. Eridan makes sure to leave a big tip, and they’re off to the next item on Eridan’s informal list of activities.

Their favorite movie theater still stands, showing new releases. Dave doesn’t care much for the new horror movies typically shown around this time, but it’s a nice experience to share nonetheless. Besides, this movie theater means something to both of them. It was, after all, where Dave gave Eridan his first handjob and his first blowjob. Both during the same movie. They get two tickets to an otherwise empty theater, settling in with popcorn and a drink.

Somehow, they manage to get halfway through the movie before Dave is moving a hand up along Eridan’s inner thigh, teasing at the growing tent in his pants. Dave shifts to kneel on the ground in front of Eridan, tugging Eridan’s pants down enough to work out his bulge. Eridan does his best to act like he doesn’t notice anything happening, but he can’t help but let out a soft gasp of relief.

Dave’s soft lips wrap around the tip of Eridan’s bulge, pushing further and further down until his lips are flush against Eridan’s body, deepthroating the writhing bulge. Eridan finally gives in, setting the popcorn aside to grip Dave’s head with both hands. He assists in Dave’s movements up and down his bulge, quick and sloppy. There’s no one else in the theater, so he can afford to not hold back. The sound of Dave’s gags and chokes around the bulge are music to Eridan’s ears as he forces Dave’s head up and down, messily facefucking him.

“Fuck, Dave..fuck, fuck, I’m so fuckin’—”

Eridan’s warning is too late, cut off by a satisfied groan as he holds Dave’s head against his body. He spills down Dave’s throat and into his mouth, bulge writhing and twitching as Dave’s throat spasms around it, forced to swallow it all down. Eridan’s grip loosens, and Dave is able to pull his head up, sputtering.

“Old habits die hard, huh?” he asks with a grin, taking his seat beside Eridan once more, finishing out the movie.

They bounce from place to place, indulging in whatever Dave wants to do with his limited time back. Dave’s favorite restaurant is for lunch, Eridan’s for dinner, and the time in between is spent at a spa, an art museum, and another movie screening that scratches their mutual public sex kink. Like usual, it all provides a sense of normalcy. This could just be another Saturday out on the town, crisp autumn weather and busy streets and all the little things they had taken for granted during their time together Before.

They eventually wind up back at their apartment together, the clock nearing 10:00 PM.

“Fuck,” Eridan sighs, shaking his head. “It’s over so fast, isn’t it?”

Dave nods with a sad smile on his face. “But it isn’t over yet,” he says. He takes Eridan’s hand in his own, guiding him back to their bedroom.

They work their clothes off quickly tossing them in a pile until Eridan is left in his glasses and Dave is left in those stupid aviators. Even indoors.

Eridan is pushed onto the bed by Dave, who positions over Eridan. Eridan can feel Dave’s warm hand working up his inner thigh, before he feels two fingers pressing at his nook. Dave pushes them in slowly but firmly, softly whispering praise to Eridan.

“God, you’re so good, so handsome like this, babe,” he says, pressing his fingers further in. They’re being pulled back out, before pushed back in, Dave beginning to quickly finger him. “So perfect. You want me, don’t you?” he asks.

“Fuck,” Eridan moans, nodding. “Just hurry, please...” he begs.

Dave can’t argue with that, slowly pulling his fingers out. He shifts Eridan up on some pillows slightly, before positioning himself between Eridan’s spread legs. The head of his cock presses against Eridan’s nook, and he can feel Dave shifting forward, the thick head forcing itself into Eridan. It earns another moan from Eridan, and a gasp of pleasure from Dave.

“You feel so good, so good, Eridan,” Dave whispers, continuing to push more of his length into Eridan. Eridan knows Dave remembers his praise kink and, evidently, his size kink, because Dave shows no sign of slowing down. “Such a perfect seadweller for me. You feel so good around my bulge.”

_ Fuck,  _ Dave was really pulling out all the stops, even sprinkling in some species-talk. Eridan opens his mouth to reply, but he can only let out a moan as Dave pulls back and slams forward again.

“Such a  _ needy _ seadweller,” Dave whispers, establishing a quick pace of thrusts. He drives deep into Eridan, the head of his cock hammering against Eridan’s sensitive seedflap. It works moan after moan out of him, and Eridan can feel his climax quickly approach. An entire year without  _ this  _ now felt like an eternity of suffering in retrospect, his body decided. Without much warning, Eridan is wrapping his legs around Dave’s waist, pushing his head back into the pillows as his body shakes in pure pleasure.

Seeing, hearing, and feeling Eridan like this must be enough to bring Dave over the edge as well, as driving forward with one last thrust. Eridan feels Dave push past the seedflap, sending another jolt of pleasure through his body and making him cum again. Thick rope after thick rope of Dave’s warm come fills Eridan’s seedflap, and Eridan can’t help the loud, unrestrained, depraved moans he lets out.

Slowly, he can feel Dave pulling back and out, his come slowly trickling from Eridan’s nook. Eridan is quick to roll out of bed, trying to dirty the sheets as little as possible. With both of them covered in sweat and smelling of sex, Eridan guides Dave to the bathroom for a quick shower, before heading back to the bedroom. They each set their glasses on the nightstand, before climbing into bed together.

Eridan lays in bed, letting Dave nestle in as his little spoon. It always hurt to wake up the next morning with only a pair of aviators on the nightstand, the warm body gone from his arms. But he always crossed that bridge when he got there. Instead, he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against the back of Dave’s neck.

“I love you, Dave,” he whispers.

“I love you, too,” Dave replies, pushing back into Eridan.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, Eridan.”

Eridan can feel Dave’s body loosen in his arms, drifting off to sleep. He closes his own eyes, thinking not about waking up the next morning without Dave, but going to sleep with him.

This was their one day, and it was perfect.


End file.
